Spinner Mason
Gavin Reginald "Spinner" Nelson (b. 1988) is a Canadian student, who currently works at and manages The Dot. Spinner suffers from ADHD, and takes Ritalin. His best friend is Jimmy Brooks. His mom works at Zellers, a Wal*Mart-like store in Canada and his dad died due to lung cancer. Based on Spinner's clothing, and the fact that he stole Jimmy's MP3 player, it is assumed Spinner is in the lower-middle class. He has an adoptive Chinese sister named Kendra. He was the former drummer for Downtown Sasquatch and the current drummer for Studz, later known as Janie and the Studs. He is now married to Emma Nelson, a former friend of his at Degrassi Community School. He is portrayed by actor Shane Kipple. Season 1 In the beginning of season one, Spinner took a liking for Terri and asked her for her geography notes as a means of asking her to the Starlight, Starbright Dance. Although Terri had a crush on Spinner as well, she told him she was not going to go to the dance. Ashley urged her to go, so Terri gives in and goes, however when a jealous Paige notices that Spinner likes Terri, she attempts to get Terri drunk for the dance. After Terri makes a fool of herself that night, Spinner's liking for Terri goes away, which is revealed to Terri the next day at school. Spinner assisted his best friend Jimmy in buying condoms, and boycotted the cafeteria when he discovered an earwig in the food. Also, in an attempt to boost Jimmy's performance during a basketball game, he gave Jimmy one of his Ritalin pills, which he took to help his ADHD. However, the lack of medication caused Spinner's ADHD to go into overdrive during the game, and he eventually moons the student body. Both Jimmy and Spinner are penalized heavily for their actions. Season 2 At the beginning of season two, while helping Emma with her science project on eating healthy food, Spinner continuously gets a boner (male penis erection) every time a girl walks by and thinks that it is a side effect from eating Emma's health food. He has one during class while performing a skit in front of everybody. Ms. Kwan and the students see it sticking out and all can't help but laugh. Spinner is embarrassed and runs out of the room. Jimmy and Sheila, the lunch lady, later tell Spinner it's not the healthy food; it was simply hormones. Spinner began to take an interest in Paige, but broke it off with her when she canceled a date with him to hang out with Dean at a party. However, when he discovered that Dean had raped her at the party, he watched as J.T. attacked Dean, and later asked her to the school dance, and ended up with an orange spray-on tan. They began dating towards the end of the season. Season 3 At the beginning of the school year, Paige was happy when she is assigned an acceptable locker. When Spinner asks Jimmy if he'd trade lockers with Paige to make her happy, Jimmy accuses Spinner of not having a back, and makes him admit this in front of their class in exchange for the coveted locker. When Spinner does this, Paige becomes embarrassed and angry that he made her sound like a controlling girlfriend. The couple reconcile at the end of the episode. After Marco walked out on a double date with Spinner, Spinner confronted him about his actions, and Marco admitted to Spinner that he was gay. Spinner, unable to accept the idea of his friend's sexuality, refused to speak of the matter to Marco or any other friends. Spinner took his frustration out during a volleyball game when he intentionally spiked Marco in the stomach. He also wrote "Marco is a fag" on the bathroom wall, after which Jimmy defends Marco and takes his side of the dispute (and also asks Spinner if he was going to write something about Jimmy being black). After Marco is gay bashed by a group of homophobic men, Spinner attempted to differentiate himself from the guys who hurt Marco, but Marco showed Spinner that he's just as bad as they are (and probably causing Spinner to wish he had accepted Marco for who he was and his sexuality a little earlier). Spinner and J.T. Yorke got into a battle of pranks when Spin thought that J.T. was trying to steal his girlfriend, Paige. The first prank resulted in Spinner putting a note under Mr. Raditch's door. The note said, "Roses are red, Violets are blue, My name is J.T. Yorke, and I love you. P.S: Love the pants". In J.T.'s locker, there were pictures of Mr. Raditch. J.T. pantsed Spinner as revenge. They soon became friends, though. By the end of the season, Spinner's views of Marco's sexuality changed, and he even helps him get together with Paige's big brother, Dylan, who is also homosexual. Season 4 In the season 4 opener, Spinner gets a new car which he has been saving up for since mid-season 3. Soon after this, Spinner's girlfriend Paige – who was taking Dean to court for raping her in season 2 of the series – learned that she lost her trial against Dean due to a lack of evidence. An enraged Paige then became inebriated at a party, got behind the wheel of Spinner's new car, and rams it into Dean's car, effectively damaging both vehicles. The next day, the police tracked down Spinner and Paige at school and told them about the damages on Dean's car. Spinner takes the blame for Paige's actions and gets arrested. Paige became overwhelmed with guilt over the incident and later confesses to the crime. As punishment, Paige loses her license. But luckily, she also promised Spinner that she would pay him for the damages of his car. At a car wash run by Degrassi students, Spinner and Manny play and joke around and realize that there's a spark between the two. Manny's ex-boyfriend Craig notices the closeness of Spinner and Manny, and a jealousy develops. Later when Spinner and friends Craig, Marco and Jimmy go to the movie theater where Paige worked, Spinner and Craig talked for a bit. Then they got into a brawl over Manny. Paige's manager called security and then proceeded to fire Paige. Paige breaks up with Spinner the following day, stating that Spinner wasn't fighting over her, he was fighting over Manny. This begins the saga of Paige versus Manny which plays out throughout most of season 4. During the tie-break round of the student trivia show, "Wrack Your Brain", Spinner, Jay, and Alex set up a prank involving yellow paint and feathers to fall on Rick in front of a televised audience. A disgruntled Rick then returned to Degrassi, armed with a handgun, intending to take revenge on the pranksters, unbeknownst to anyone. Rick's intentions are swayed when he encounters Paige and learns that most students (including herself) did not find the prank funny in the slightest. When Toby, Emma and Jimmy voiced similar opinions, Rick decides not to go through with the shooting and goes to the washroom to clean himself up. While in a bathroom stall, Jay and Spinner enter the bathroom, notice that Rick is hiding, and loudly invent a story that involves Jimmy being the one to blame for the prank. A livid Rick, probably reminded of Judas Iscariot in the Bible, then returns to the hallways of Degrassi, gun in hand. He shoots Jimmy in the back, paralyzing him from the waist down. Rick is later shot with his own gun in a scuffle with Sean. When Jimmy returned to Degrassi in a wheelchair after the shooting, Spinner later reveals to him that Jay and himself planted the idea in Rick's head that Jimmy was responsible for the prank that evoked the school shooting. Jimmy immediately alienates Spinner and informs Degrassi's students of Spinner and Jay's actions. Spinner is then abandoned by all of his friends, and when he attempts to reconcile with Manny, is shunned away. Spinner then drinks away his sadness with Jay, and then he tries apologizing to Jimmy, drunk at his house. After he doesn't accept, Spinner tries driving away with Craig's car, but Jimmy stops him and tells Spinner that he's dead to him. In an attempt to do better, Spinner confesses his role in the prank to Principal Hatzilakos, which inevitably gets himself and Jay expelled from Degrassi. Weeks afterwards, Spinner tries apologizing to Ms. Hatzilakos about his cause of the school shooting. Ms. Hatzilakous then decides to give him a chance to return to Degrassi, summer school. Spinner gets mad however, as he realizes that he'll have to repeat 11th grade and only get 2 credits from it, declines her offer, and storms off. When Spinner sees Jay messing up his bicycle, he comes up with the idea to mess up Degrassi to get revenge. So the two sneak in late at night, teepee the gymnasium and stack all the chairs in the hallway. They then take a look at the yearbooks and Spinner is shocked to discover that he appears in it three times despite the fact that he was expelled. So he gets yellow fluid, sprays it on the yearbooks, and takes out a match to burn down the school. Jay shockingly stops him, as he points out they might end up going to jail for doing this, and they undo the things they did to the school. The next day, Spinner comes back to Degrassi again and decides to take Ms. Hatzilakos's offer. Spinner and Jay later got jobs as lunch servers when the movie, Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh?, was being filmed at Degrassi. When Jay doesn't show up one morning, Spinner finds somebody running out of the boiler room. Thinking it's Jay, he tackles him for shirking duties, but it turns out to be Craig, who was supposed to go to England during the summer. Craig told Spinner that he stayed to write the music for the movie and not tell anyone about his hiding, but after realizing the way he acted as he was off his meds, Spinner told Kevin Smith about this, who then later told Joey. And as a result, Joey and Spinner find Craig in the boiler room writing the music. Season 5 After Spinner was expelled from Degrassi in the previous season, he attempted to better himself by going to summer school courses. Because of his desire and motivation to return to Degrassi, Spinner is permitted to return and repeat the 11th grade. However, his friends still resent his past actions and he remains friendless. In Spinner's own words, he was an unwelcome person because of his association with the shooting. However, Darcy invited him into the Friendship Club. Spinner then became a born-again Christian and began dating Darcy, who knew about his involvement in Jimmy getting shot, but decided he was worthy of another chance. Because the Friendship Club (and inevitably Darcy) believed in virginity until marriage, Spinner was forced to hide his past with Manny from Darcy. Later, Jay attempts to manipulate Darcy into having sex with Spinner. However when Spinner learns of this, he beats Jay up and cuts him out of his life. In the season 4 finale, Craig seems to have forgiven Spinner, however Craig was off of his bipolar medication, and thus his rationale and judgment was poor at the time. In the opening of season 5, Craig still alienates Spinner. In the episode "I Against I", Spinner and Marco become friends again, but Linus, the leader of Friendship Club, convinces Spinner that Marco's Safer Sex campaign must be stopped because it goes against their beliefs. Spinner, lost for friends, loses Marco's friendship again because Spinner sided with Linus. Linus is later found out to be intolerant of homosexuals, and is rejected by Spinner. At the end of the episode, Marco forgives Spinner again, realizing how lost he feels over the things in his life that have gone wrong. In "High Fidelity, Part Two", Spinner goes to Paige's house to tell her that he and Darcy are back together, but she reveals to him that she never blamed him for the Jimmy incident. Confused with the acceptance, Spinner and Paige have sex. The next night, Darcy finds this out through Spinner's text messages, which he sent to Marco for help. Heart-broken, Darcy breaks up with him. At the end of the episode, Jimmy apologizes to Spinner for blaming everything on him, and their friendship is rekindled. Season 6 The season begins with Darcy and Spinner getting back together, as Darcy has gotten over what happened between Spinner and Paige. However, Darcy begins to sell racy pictures of herself through an online blog called My Room Page as a way to raise money for the Spirit Squad. When Spinner finds out, he and Darcy begin to fight over the pictures, which ends with Spinner dumping Darcy. Darcy later apologizes to Spinner and tells him that she hopes that they can still be friends. Spinner's renewed friendship with Jimmy is tested when the two begin selling t-shirts designed by Jimmy. Jimmy is unsure if they had made the right move, however the venture takes off and does surprisingly well in the beginning. Their store is later robbed and Spinner saves Jimmy from harm, but the robbery incident further cements Spinner and Jimmy's friendship. The two decide to keep the business going, and they hire Paige as their business manager. When Paige begins to see Spinner casually, Spinner realizes that he still has feelings for her and that he wants to be with her. When first telling her how he feels, he is told they could only be "friends with benefits" and Spinner leaves it at that. However, he later tells Paige that he needs all of her, or none at all. Paige and him eventually end their "friends with benefits" relationship and become mutual friends. Season 7 While Spinner is having brunch with Jimmy and Ashley, he spots Toby getting bothered by Johnny. Spinner goes to break it up and tells Johnny to back off and quit acting stupid. Johnny acts like he is giving up, but tries to sucker punch Spinner. Spinner catches it before it makes contact with his face and bends Johnny's fist back. Johnny then backs off. Ms. Hatzilakos cautions him about breaking the zero-tolerance policy regarding violence and suggests he volunteer for the schools new peace group. He jokes it off, but he later stops another fight in the school yard between Liberty, Danny, and Lucas, a Lakehurst student who taunted them about JT's death. Spinner notices a new girl from Lakehurst, Jane. He manages to get her attention after she sees him stop the bullying of Toby in the cafeteria. When Ms. Hatzilakos is lecturing Spinner on his violence, she spots Jane and asks if she is late to class again and starts talking about giving her detention. Spinner jumps in to help by saying Jane has volunteered for the peace committee as well. During the peace committee meeting they seem to hit if off, and later to go out to play pool at a pool hall. Things are going well until she pokes him in the abdomen while teasing him. Spinner runs out on the date in pain, unwilling to admit to her that he's been having health problems. The friendship between the two remains uncertain while Spinner deals with cancer and various violent fights he initiates between himself and some of the Lakehurst kids. However, after later admitting to Jane that he has cancer, the two reconcile. While working out and doing some kicks, Spinner experiences a sharp pain in his groin. He believes he pulled a muscle and jokes with Jimmy about it, but also admits he's been having problems with his groin area lately. During the altercation in the school yard, Spinner has to back down because the pain starts up again. Jimmy urges him to get it checked out by a doctor. Spinner resists at first, but eventually goes in for tests and learns he has a lump in one of his testicles. While waiting for the test results, Spinner has another attack of pain while at the pool hall with Jane and leaves. Worried she wouldn't want him if he has a problem, he blows her off the next day. He later avoids the call from his doctor because his father died from cancer, but Jimmy convinces him to face the problem head on. At the doctor's, he learns that he has testicular cancer, but lucky for him, they have caught it early so his chances are good. Spinner does not handle the diagnosis well and begins acting out from his fear and anger. When Johnny and his friends start tormenting Toby again, Spinner walks over and tells them to quit it. When Johnny asks if Spinner is going to try and talk it out again, Spinner punches Johnny, knocking him to the ground. A video of the fight is posted to the Internet and soon all of Degrassi finds out about the fight. When Jimmy warns Spinner that his actions are straining the fledgling peace between the two schools, they end up arguing after Spinner makes a hurtful comment. Spinner tries to apologize to Johnny after the argument with Jimmy, but Johnny blows him off saying it was good publicity and says they should do it again. The oncologist recommends Spinner undergo surgery to remove his testicle, followed by chemotherapy. Spinner reluctantly agrees, then goes home and shaves his head into a Mohawk. Afterwards, he goes off to find Johnny for another fight, beating him until Johnny's crew pulls him off. At school the next day, Mr. Simpson warns him that if he continues fighting and having people post the videos online, the police will get involved. Spinner tries to talk to Jane, and ends up telling her about the cancer and that he must prove he is still a man with the fighting. Spinner then plans another staged fight with the Lakehurst boys. Jane goes to talk to Jimmy about Spinner's fight and that he might miss his operation, but Jimmy appears to blow her off by saying Spinner is an adult and can make his own decisions. Still, Jimmy goes to the fight site and talks to Spinner, reminding him that he can't beat the cancer with his fists. Spinner still does the fight, with he and Johnny getting fines and the cameraman charged. When Spinner comes back to school after the surgery, he is still limping, but able to reconcile with Jane. Spinner promises that from here on out, he'll only be fighting one thing: his cancer. Later, Spinner experiences the bad side effects to the chemotherapy. When Jay recommends marijuana, Spinner rejects the idea at first, but eventually becomes reliant on the drug to ease his nausea. He also begins to hang out with ex-girlfriend Darcy. However, after realizing his priorities, he gives up the drug and returns to Jane. Later, Spinner, ecstatic that his cancer is in remission, is determined to pass exams with Jimmy's help. But, when a great opportunity comes to Spinners band, a problem comes up. He doesn't know if he should stay in high school with Jane and Studz, or study hard with Jimmy, graduate high school, but have no real plans. Against the advice of Jimmy and Jane, Spinner decides to take the opportunity for his band, which ends up being a poor decision. He attempts to take his science exam without studying, but is saved midway through when Jimmy pulls the fire alarm, therefore postponing the exam for another four days. In the season finale, Spinner kept his promise to Jimmy and is able to walk across the stage for his diploma and graduated in the Class of 2007. Season 8 At the beginning of season 8, Spinner is still working at The Dot and is continuing his relationship with Jane. He stands by Jane and supported her when she joined the football team. Because of financial issues at home, Holly J is hired to work at The Dot as well, and after a rocky beginning, the two bond when Holly J opens up about her telling a reporter some bad gossip about Mia, and thus getting kicked off the Power Squad. He told her about the things he had gone through when he went to Degrassi -- stealing Jimmy's MP3 player, having his father die, and having had "ball cancer". He then tells her that if he was able to get through all that, then she could get though her family's financial problems. She immediately understands this quickly. Spinner has decided to become a police officer for his career, but that idea is shattered when his application for police college is rejected. However, when telling Jane the news, he lies and tells her he got in, a lie he continued for quite some time. Jane is under the impression Spinner was accepted into police college and she throws Spinner a party. She invites Jimmy and Trina. Jimmy tells him that he plans on proposing to Trina and he shows him the ring. Jane eventually hears the truth about Spinner being reject to police college, but none other than Holly J. Him and Jay both get drunk and he goes to Jane's house to apologize to her but she doesn't accept it because he was drunk. Later he goes to Jane's speech about being the only girl on the football team, but he faked another guys identity in order to get into the banquet. During his speech, proposes to Jane but she declines it. Spinner is upset because Jane didn't thank him in her speech. Jane eventually realizes she was wrong and should have thanked him. After Jane begs Holly J on her hands and knees, Holly J and Jay come up with a plan to bring Spinner to the dance so Jane can tell her she's sorry. The plot works and Spinner comes to the dance. Jane tells him she realizes that she should have thanked him in her speech. There the two make up and discuss their plans for the future. In Jane Says, Spinner reveals his first memory was when he was four and he didn't invite Jimmy to his birthday party and Jimmy didnt talk to him for a year. In Danger Zone, a former Lakehurst student robs The Dot under gunpoint. Without thinking, the gunman shoots Spinner in the shoulder. During that time, Holly J confesses her love for Spinner. Spinner is taken to the hospital, and the next afternoon Holly J comes to visit Spinner. He reveals that he heard Holly J's confession and that, while he is flattered, nothing can happen between them because of his relationship with Jane. Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough, Spinner is seen playing with his band with his arm in a sling. They play at the Degrassi Beach Dance. Spinner is seen helping Peter get over his addiction to crystal meth. Spinner stays with Peter over night along with Riley assure that Peter is okay. In Close To Me, he buys Peter's loft from him and now is the owner. He has a housewarming party and there his band plays their new song. He is unaware that his girlfriend is singing to Declan. After everyone leaves he asks Jane to move in with him. She tells him she needs time to think and she leaves crying and does not give him an answer. Jane and Declan start to cheat behind Spinner's back. After a talk with Manny she decides to break up with Spinner. In the end she chickens out and decides not to tell Spinner and leaves him in the dark over what happened between her in Declan. In You Be Illin, Peter confronts Spinner about being kicked out of the band. Spinner attempts to help him gain his friends back and the band, but Peter assumes he's back in the band and places Jane on the tambourine which angered Spinner. In Wanna Be Starting Something Jane still continues to cheat on Spinner behind his back. Jane and Holly J become friends and Holly J ends up catching Jane cheating on Spinner. Since Holly J is friends with Spinner it angers her and she eventually convinces Jane to pick Spinner over Declan and she does. Spinner still remains in the dark about what happened between Jane and Declan. In Waiting For A Girl Like You & Somebody, Spinner is seen working at the dot. In each of these episode he is making funny comments and giving advice to some other people. In''' Holiday Road, at Emma's barbecue he convinces Kelly to cheat and eat steak. They sneak in and eat steak and drink some of Spike and Snake's wedding wine. When Emma catches them, he makes an excuse to feed his turtle. Later on, Emma talks with Spinner and she tells him that she is scared of college and it is something she really doesn't want to do. Spinner tells Emma that she should follow her heart and when she is ready to go back to college she can pursue that expectation. In Start Me Up, Spinner is nervous when Peter starts to open the club above the Dot called, "Above The Dot". Spin's manager tells him if Peter messes up, it'll be the end of Spinner's job because Spinner is supposed to babysit Peter. Spinner decides to attend a few of the club nights to make sure nothing bad happens. When he finds out that kids are smoking pot and drinking beer, Spinner tells Peter to fix things. When Peter does, he feels better, but when Jane sees Victoria doing coke he doesn't know what to do, he just leaves the matters into Peter's hands because he got himself into this situation. In Innocent When You Dream, Spinner is seen making and helping make the music video for "House Arrest". He cracks jokes when Sav tells him to dress up as a cop, Spinner says "ohhh....i've always wanted to be a cop!". In '''Degrassi Takes Manhattan, school is out for Jane and Spinner is happy that it's going to be the summer of a life time. But, when he learns that Jane is going to be going to a college in California, he is stressed beyond belief, forget to mention that Emma comes at a bad time, and asks for a job at the Dot. Reluctantly, Spin gives Emma the job and tells her no sandwitch maker. After, he feels that Jane will only be here for the summer and he doesn't want to fight, so he goes to her graduation and makes her happy. The next day, he goes to Declan's pool party with Jane, and ends up ovehearing Jane and Holly J talking about Jane's affair with Declan. When they get out Spin goes crazy and breaks it off with Jane, then punches Declan in the face on his way out. Back at the Dot, Manny is back in town with her boyfriend Jay. She first comes into scene by surprising her best friend Emma at the Dot, who has just gotten a new job there. Excited to be home from Hollywood, for a fun filled summer with her bestie and her boy, Manny is completley revved up with energy. Jay asks Emma for a Spin-witch, Spinner's famous self entitled sandwitch, Manny asks for one as well. Emma is nervous because Spinner told her not to use the sandwitch griller until he got back. Putting matters into their own hands, Emma makes a sandwitch for Manny and Jay, not noticing that the sandwitch griller was sizzling. Moments later the fire alarm goes off and it begins to flame, everyone makes it out in time to see the Dot explode before their eyes. It is sad because it's the neighborly hangout and nobody wants to see it burn. Spinner comes intime to see what is going on, depressed about breaking it off with Jane, and now even more about the Dot burning down. The next few days pass, and Spinner is putting all of Jane's things into boxes, and is being depressed and mopey. Then, all of a sudden, Manny, Jay, and Emma break into his apartment, and pretty much kidnap him. He wants to know where he is going, but they insist that it's a surprise and they want him to cheer up. The guys take Spin to Niagra Falls, to gamble and have a fun time. Manny and Jay's intensions are to get their friends Emma and Spinner together, so they leave them to be at the casino tables. A few moments later, Jay is worried that they should go stay and hang with them, but Manny tells him that they should leave them to be. The next morning, Manny knocks on Spinner's door to wake him up to go get breakfast with everyone, and she notices that Spinner is half-naked, and Emma is covered by a blanket and wearing a veil and large ring. Manny feels this is awkward, and she asks Emma if that's a veil she's wearing on her head. Then Jay walks in. Spinner and Emma tell them that they woke up and to find a wedding picture, and to see a ring on her hand. Manny and Jay tell them to get dressed and come downstairs to see if they can get a refund on the ring and veil, and to see if they can get "divorced." They get dressed and they all go down to the casino again, and confront the crazy lady that married them. Manny a little frightened of the lady clutching onto Jay, asks if they can get a refund. The lady tells them "no," and tells them that they got a good price, $2,000 for the ring, and over $500 for the dress, which was the money winnings Emma and Spinner won from playing BlackJack. The day they get back, Manny and Jay go to Spin's apartment for a brief few minutes, to ask him if they want them to find them a divorce lawyer. But, Emma and Spinner continue to love each other, and bond, especially in a game of basketball. A day or two later, they're home and Emma has Manny over her house. She tells Manny that her and Spinner are actually in love, and that they want to get married. Manny tells her that if she's actually sure about this she better talk to him one more time, she does so, and comes home upset, crying to Manny that he said, "if it doesn't work out" thinking that he doesn't want it to work out. Emma is upset, and Manny stays and helps cook dinner when Spike and Snake got home from camping. Spinner runs in a few moments later with a bouqet, and tells what's happening to Spike and Snake. Manny finds him cute, and that if Emma doesn't marry him then she will. At Emma's wedding, Manny is prepping and getting ready, and she goes to say some words to Spinner, a nd sees Jane kissing him goodbye and thinks more of it. She then gets into an all out cat fight with Jane, punching, scratching, and kicking her and Manny ends up on the floor. Spinner is surprised, and helps Manny up, he tells her that Jane is there to just say goodbye, and not to ruin the wedding. Manny is okay with that, and straigtens herself up and asks if she looks good. She then leaves for the wedding ceremony. She watches Jay marry them, and she is happy to see her best friend, Emma get married. She is also suprised to see Liberty. At the party after wards, the movie ends when Manny sings her song written for the wedding, "I Trust You", and the band The Studs plays in the background. Declan and Holly J. come in through the lake in a speedboat after Jane stole Declan's car to get there. Spinner and Emma invite them to the reception, assuming that Spinner and Declan are done fighting. Relationships *Paige Michalchuk **First Relationship ***Start Up: "How Soon Is Now?" (220) ***Broke Up: "Islands in the Stream" (406) ****Reason: Paige finds Spinner fighting with Craig over Manny at the movie theatre. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "Love My Way" (616) ***Broke Up: "Love My Way" (616) ****Reason: Paige chose Jesse over Spinner. *Manny Santos **Start Up: "Bark At The Moon" (413) **Broke Up: "Eye of the Tiger" (416) ***Reason: Manny finds out Spinner was responsible for the shooting that changed Degrassi. *Darcy Edwards **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Foolin'" (504) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 1" (518) ****Reason: Darcy was too jealous of Spinner's sexual past. **Second Relationship ***Start Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) ***Broke Up: "High Fidelity, Part 2" (519) ****Reason: Shortly after Spinner took Darcy back, Spinner had sex with Paige. Darcy found out and broke up with him. **Third Relationship ***Start Up: "Here Comes Your Man" (601) ***Broke Up: "Eyes Without a Face, Part 2" (606) ****Reason: Darcy takes racy photos of herself and shows them online and Spinner disagrees with this. *Jane Vaughn **First Relationship ***Start Up: "Pass the Dutchie" (710) ***Broke Up: "Lost in Love Part 1" (809) ****Reason: Spinner lied about getting into police college. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Lost in Love Part 2" (809) ***Break Up: "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" '(920-923) ****Reason: Spinner found out about Jane's affair with Declan. *Emma Nelson (Wife) *Start Up: '"Degrassi Takes Manhattan" (920-923) Mason, Spinner Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Characters Category:Band Category:Cancer Category:DTNG Season 1 Category:TNG season 2 episodes Category:TNG season 3 episodes Category:TNG season 4 episodes Category:TNG season 4 episodes Category:TNG season 5 episodes Category:Season 6 Category:TNG season 7 episodes Category:TNG season 8 episodes Category:TNG season 9 episodes Category:Drummer Category:Males Category:Caucasian Category:Sports Category:Drugs Category:The Dot Category:Marriage